


Fella over there with the hella good hair

by Miyukitty



Series: SASOikawa 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Bad Jokes, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Insecurity, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nerdiness, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pansexual Character, Roommates, SASO 2016, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:<br/><i>"I go on too many dates</i><br/><i>But I can't make them stay</i><br/><i>At least that's what people say"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fella over there with the hella good hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/gifts).



> Written for SASO2016 BR4 quote: 
> 
> _"I go on too many dates_  
>  _But I can't make them stay_  
>  _At least that's what people say"_  
>  -Taylor Swift
> 
> HAVE A DUMB FLUFF INSPIRED BY TSWIFT LYRICS WITH NO SMOOCHES BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT OFFICIALLY DATING JUST YET BUT ANY DAY NOW IT COULD HAPPEN. Copious sci-fi references, pansexual oiks ~~(or mayhaps, panromantic ace??)~~ , not-really-pining-but-still-single-and-gay-college-roommate iwa-chan. ~~Def not the first time I've used tswifty lyrics for ao3 titles tho.~~

 

 

 

Oikawa Tooru was a whirlwind of bewitching smiles, stolen kisses, and broken promises. There was someone new on his arm every weekend. No one was safe from his charms -- men and women and everything in between falling for the way the sunlight caught on his long eyelashes, or the way the breeze tousled his wavy hair, or the way his throat fluttered when he laughed at a bad joke.

 

He was impossible to hold onto, a storm in his own right, colliding with unsuspecting victims of his insatiable nature and turning their lives upside down in his wake. Or so people liked to think.

 

Everyone loved the romantic _idea_ of Oikawa. Everyone wanted their chance to ground him, to tame the storm and make him _theirs_.

  
  
Iwaizumi Hajime knew the reality. To him, Oikawa was that gangly neighbor kid that was scared of bugs and hated being in the dark alone and sucked at sports and cried every damn time he tripped over his too-long legs and skinned his knees.

 

He knew the nerdy Oikawa that got glasses when he was ten and only wore them when he watched subtitled episodes of the original Star Trek series instead of Saturday morning cartoons, and would scrunch his nose up in righteous indignation any time anyone so much as implied Kirk was not the single greatest captain of the franchise.

 

He was even there for the earliest attempts Oikawa made at styling his hair. Iwaizumi had to stand guard in the hallway while Oikawa stole his sister's hairdryer and product and spent over an hour failing to make shapes out of his unruly curls (and how he'd been so damn insecure about it that Iwaizumi had to compliment him anyway or else he'd burst into tears and get them both in trouble).

 

Iwaizumi knew all of those memories were still a part of Oikawa.

 

Sure, there was no denying he'd grown into his body: Oikawa was athletic, graceful, and too damn tall, and he walked around with the confident smile of someone who knew just how good he looked. The soft rounded edges of childhood had matured into handsome lines and toned muscle. He'd even mastered that swoopy-hair-thing he always wanted.

 

But Iwaizumi knew insecurities didn't just magically go away once they hit adulthood. People were idiots if they thought Oikawa didn't _need_ the constant reassurance he was always seeking.

 

(There was only part of Oikawa that Iwaizumi would ever liken to a storm: the dark clouds that brewed within his head, building ugly pressure in his skull until he burst apart into a hurricane. And that was never the part people understood when they looked at him and saw a success story, a pretty face, a confident young adult -- how very hard Oikawa worked to hide what it cost him.)

 

He wondered if any of his dates ever came close to figuring that out before Oikawa dumped them. He probably never let them anywhere close. 

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi glanced up from his laptop as Oikawa burst dramatically through the door. He merely raised an eyebrow as Oikawa sighed, loudly and pointedly, then flounced over to the couch to crash face-first into the cushions.

 

Iwaizumi glanced at his computer's clock, and clucked disapprovingly.

 

"You weren't even gone for two hours. How bad was she?" he asked, wry amusement coloring his tone.

 

A muffled groan came from Oikawa's general direction.

 

Iwaizumi's fingers drummed thoughtfully on the keyboard. "Well, the last one made the mistake of telling you how unhealthy milk bread was for your figure. Was she worse than that?"

 

Oikawa groaned louder, and pulled a cushion over his head. Iwaizumi hummed in false sympathy, barely sparing him a glance.

 

"Mhmm. So what was she like? The cosplayer from the scifi convention, right? So… did she like the Battlestar Galactica ending? Did she have a tattoo of Jar Jar Binks? Does she not believe there are aliens hidden in Area 51? Don't tell me… did she choose Picard over Kirk?"

 

The couch cushion hit him square in the face. Iwaizumi just laughed and closed his laptop.

 

_Too easy._

 

Oikawa sat up with a surly pout, hair all rumpled to one side, arms crossed petulantly.

 

"Don't be ridiculous, Iwa-chan! You're just trying to rub salt in the wound. Only you won't believe what she actually said, after I paid for her movie tickets, no less -- get this: she said _Spock_ would make a better captain than _Kirk_! It's as if she wasn't watching the movie at all! Spock _himself_ doesn't want-!"

 

"-Okay, okay, spare me all the dirty details," Iwaizumi grumbled, moving to sit beside him on the sofa.

 

Oikawa made a disgruntled noise and burrowed his face into the warmth of Iwaizumi's chest. He was still muttering under his breath about the absurdity of such an unfounded claim, and the many examples proving how very wrong she'd been. _Nerd_.

 

Absentmindedly Iwaizumi stroked his fingers through Oikawa's hair, the way he'd done since their first-ever sleepover when he learned Oikawa got night terrors when he slept away from home, unless he was calmed like this. His hair smelled pleasantly of coconut oil and vanilla.

 

"Did you even have dinner?"

 

Oikawa scoffed. "You think I was going to stay and listen to more of _that_? I told her I had an exam tomorrow so I had to leave early."

 

"Dumbass. You _do_ have an exam tomorrow."

 

"I knowww," Oikawa whined, fingers twisting in the faded fabric of Iwaizumi's shirt.

 

The shirt he was clinging to was one that Oikawa had gifted him years ago. The design featured Chewbacca and Han Solo (and Iwaizumi had smacked him when smug kid Oikawa called him a big hairy Wookiee). But he'd insisted on bringing it to university anyway, even if he mostly wore it to sleep in.

 

Iwaizumi kept petting him, feeling him finally begin to relax into the touch. "You should at least eat something."

 

"Don't wanna. Being single sucks and I hate everything."

 

"You're just too picky." Iwaizumi flicked him in the ear, making Oikawa yelp.

 

"Do try to contain your violent impulses, you brute! I've had a very trying evening, and I think I've suffered enough without you literally adding insult to injury, thank you very much," Oikawa sniffed.

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. _This_ was the Oikawa he saw every day -- had seen every day for as long as he could remember. None of that dangerously suave animal magnetism crap. This was the loser who never got a second date because his pretty face couldn't make up for his crappy personality.

 

"…Do you want to go to the barcade downtown? Pizza's on me, but you gotta buy your own beer," Iwaizumi offered innocently.

 

Oikawa immediately perked up, eyes shining. His face was inches from Iwaizumi's, who struggled to keep a straight face at the childish enthusiasm. Oikawa had practically climbed into his lap, he was pressed so close.

 

"For real, Iwa-chan?! I'll go get my quarters before you change your mind!"

 

He scrambled to his feet and dashed off to the bedroom they shared.

 

"We'll be home before midnight, you hear me?" Iwaizumi hollered after him. 

 

He sighed with fond exasperation and shut down his laptop. He wasn't going to get to that essay tonight. And Oikawa wasn't going to study for that exam, but it was better to put him in a good mood than to let him mope all night and end up lashing out later. He'd gotten better at handling stress since their grade school days, but Oikawa was still only human.

 

(No whirlwind, no god on earth, just a human who was unbearably flighty, petty, jealous, insecure, dramatic, needy, ridiculous in every way -- and the list went on and on, because Iwaizumi added a new adjective every day they shared, and there was no end in sight.) 

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi didn't bother to change out of his Chewie shirt and sweatpants when they headed to the barcade, arms linked. He figured Oikawa would appreciate the ego boost of looking that much better than him (an opinion Oikawa voiced more loudly with every drink he downed).

 

Naturally, Iwaizumi ended up paying for both the beers and the pizza, and most of the arcade tickets, and even the cab home when lightweight Oikawa couldn't be bothered to walk back up the hill to their apartment complex with all the trinkets they'd won. It was well after midnight when they stumbled back into their bedroom, but Iwaizumi couldn't stop smiling. 

 

"Thanks for cheering me up, Iwa-chan," Oikawa mumbled drowsily into his pillow. His eyes were already closed. "What would I do without you?"

 

Iwaizumi ruffled his hair in response, then switched off the light. He needed to shower and shave, and maybe glance over that essay once more, but the pull to stay and cuddle was strong. Maybe he could shower before morning classes, or... _just screw it_.

 

He shucked off his sweatpants and clambered into bed in his boxers, snaking an arm around the familiar curve of Oikawa's waist.

 

See, there was a reason Iwaizumi never really minded that Oikawa had a reputation around college and went on too many dates. He always sprang for shallow, superficial attraction, too wary of committing to anything real for fear of losing what he already had. It was how Iwaizumi knew that all the old memories they shared were still part of Oikawa today, that he would never let go. It was the same for him.

 

"Don't make me regret it when you fail that test tomorrow. Get some sleep, dumbass." 

 

(The idea of Oikawa being something wild that needed to be _tamed_ made him laugh. That nerdy lonely kid with the glasses and the band-aids on his knees just wanted to be loved more than anything. And god, how Iwaizumi loved every part of him.)

 

"So rude," Oikawa sighed, and snuggled against the comfortable contour of Iwaizumi's chest, already drifting to sleep. 

 

They never talked about what to call this when "friend" and "partner" weren't strong enough to describe what they were, what they wanted to be, but on nights like this, it felt like they were close to something _more_. And Iwaizumi was patient enough to wait as long as it took for them to figure it out together -- for the scared kid inside Oikawa to stop chasing after shallow distractions and follow his heart instead.

 

Iwaizumi had nothing to be jealous of when he always found his place at the end of the night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's not like i really need to tag 'affectionate insults' or 'literal sleeping together' or even 'ambiguous relationships' at this point YOU KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT FROM ME i just have a brand to uphold

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cause the players gonna play (play, play, play, play)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885611) by [Miyukitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty)




End file.
